USS Discovery personnel
This is a list of personnel assigned to the . Crew manifest Unnamed Alien sciences officer File:Alien sciences officer, 2256.jpg|An alien sciences officer in 2256 File:Blue alien sciences officer 2257.jpg|An alien sciences officer in 2257 This sciences officer from species with a bluish-purple head-protruding backwards was in the mess hall as Saru watched the prison shuttle leave. ( ) In 2257, this officer entered the mess hall after their duty shift, just after Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po had caused the food synthesizers to create a mess. ( ) Later that year, this officer was serving on the bridge. ( ) Alien bridge officer This alien bridge officer served on the bridge of the during a battle simulation. ( ) In November 2256, this officer was speaking to a fellow female officer in the corridor outside Cadet Tilly's quarters when Saru offered Michael Burnham blueberries. ( ) This officer was again serving on the bridge in 2257. ( ) , named this officer "Osnullus". The Alchemy Studios website features images of the head sculpt and hand sculpt of this officer''http://alchemyfxstudio.com/RGallery/new_current.html}} Black badge crewman Chief medical officer Doctor Hugh Culber told Paul Stamets he was going to assist the 'chief medical officer' with an Andorian tonsillectomy. ( ) Deck crewmembers These two '''crewmembers' left the shuttlebay of Discovery when Michael Burnham and Ash Tyler entered to watch the Gormagander beamed aboard. ( ) File:Discovery deck crew 1.jpg|''Played by Milton Barnes'' File:Discovery deck crew 2.jpg|''Played by Hamza Fouad'' Female alien sciences officer This female sciences officer with teal-colored hair was in the mess hall when Burnham and the other prisoners first came on the Discovery, and later when Burnham and Tilly first met Ash Tyler. ( , , ) Male alien sciences officer This male sciences officer with large, segmented ears passed Saru and Michael Burnham in the corridor as Saru was offering Burnham blueberries. He was later in the mess hall as Saru watched the prison shuttle leave and when Burnham and Tilly first met Ash Tyler. ( , ) During a party, he danced with a female member of the crew. ( ) He was working in engineering when the spore drive was activated and Paul Stamets became catatonic. ( ) Male shuttle pilot This Human male Starfleet officer was the pilot of the shuttle that transported Captain Lorca and was assaulted by Klingons. He was killed in the ensuing struggle. ( ) Medical officer This medical officer was present in the shuttlebay aboard Discovery when a Gormagander was beamed aboard. During the timeloop caused by Harry Mudd, he was vaporized by a weapon of Mudd. He held the rank of commander. ( ) Jogger This jogger was a crewmember aboard the . ( ) Transport technician This Human male lieutenant served as a transporter technician aboard the Discovery. He operated the transporter when Michael Burnham and infiltrated the Sarcophagus. ( ) He also operated the transporter when Michael Burnham and Emperor were beamed aboard Discovery from the . ( ) Transporter chief This operations division officer operated the transporter when Christopher Pike, Nhan and Evan Connolly beamed aboard the Discovery. ( ) He also operated the transporter when Amanda Grayson arrived on Discovery. ( ) Wounded crewman This Human male Starfleet officer used a hoverchair having been wounded in battle with the Klingons. made a toast to those who were injured in the war during a party on the . ( ) He was passing the newly arrived team from in a corridor when they prepared for an away mission, this time in a less sophisticated wheelchair. He also passed Lt. Commander Paul Stamets later during the mission. ( ) de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Discovery Category:USS Discovery personnel Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)